Nightmare World
by Red Snowflower
Summary: Kcalb has strange dreams. He dream of a cold world and strange creatures. But when he one day tell Etihw from his dream it change everything. Now both stuck in this dream and must survive five nights in this brutal world. But when they die in this dream they will never see the reality again...
1. Prolog Nightmare

**A****.N; **Hellihello Guys! ^^

This will be my first Fanfic on English. Like I said I come from Germany and English isn't my first language. That's why sorry for grammar errors or something like this.

This Story is a Crossover of Gray Garden and Five Nights at Freddy's. Sound strange? Yes, it does x) But I don't know, I like to write it. So, have fun!

And the Disclaimer; I don't own Gray Garden or FNaF.

_**Prolog. Nightmare**_

_? POV;_

I run and run. They were behind my, watch me from the shadows. They laugh about me, enjoy my fear. I don't know what to do. You can't escape the voices…

"Hello Hello, my dear endoskeleton, where is your suit? Did you lose it? Don't worry, we have enough!"

I mustn't hear to this voice. If I do…No, I mustn't think about it. The only important thing is how I leave this world. My raven black eyes were full with fear.

"Hey Hey, why did you run? Don't you want a new suit? But you MUST wear a suit, my dear endoskeleton!"

The voice was getting angrier and angrier. I could hear a moan next to me. A cold robotic hand grabs my arm and pulls me near.

It look just like a chicken, around her neck was a skirt that says "Let's eat". Her eyes were completely black. She smiled at me. I don't know what to think. It looks rather nice….

Suddenly that chicken took his other hand to her mouth. It removes the lip, show her sharp teeth.

"My dear endoskeleton, why did you run for me? And where is your suit? This is against the rules. Will you die? Freddy don't like endoskeleton without their suits. But don't worry, I have one for you!"

She squeezes my arm tighter and pulls me deeper in the dark forest.

"No, no! I'm not an endoskeleton! I'm a demon, a devil! Let go!" I scream. But she didn't hear me.

"Freddy will be here soon. He hates guys that break the rules. Look, do you like this suit?"

She giggles and took the head of a silver fox suit. Her grip on my arm hurts so much, I can't run or move. She shows me the suit.

It was a really beautiful suit. It has the form of a silver fox and hadn't any damage. It looks just like new.

The chicken saw my look and moans happily.

"I knew you like it. Hold still, I will help you." she said with her high pitch female voice and let go of my arm. She began to push my head in the head of the suit.

I screamed. It hurt so much. I could swear I hear my bones break. With all my power I tried to push the fox head away. But the chicken notices my move and push only tighter.

"WHaTs wrrrrrong w-w-with y-y-you….?"

Suddenly her voice was totally strange, but her smile didn't vanish. I couldn't fight anymore against her power. My arms were too weak…

"FFFFine, my d-d-dear e-e-endoskeleton. I-I-I only w-w-want t-t-to help y-y-you"

She pushes the head farther over my head. My body trembling of the pain. I didn't know what to do.

"G-G-Good, F-F-Freddy will n-n-not notice y-y-your little rule breaking, d-d-don't w-w-worry."

I didn't hear her anymore. I didn't saw anymore. I didn't fell anymore… And suddenly everything went black….

_**A.N**_ Like I said. This is my first fanfic in English. That's why sorry for all errors you must read -.- And I must say; I can't promise that the chapters later will be long. For this prologue I need 2 hour -.-(I know that why I hear by the writing 1 hour nightcore)

I really need a beta tester for the English fanfics I think, but we will see…

Red Snowflower


	2. Chapter 1 Mistake

**A.N; **_I'm back! xD_

_I have found time to write the first Chapter of "Nightmare World" and my Chapters are going to be longer…maybe…_

_Reality isn't very nice to me. I don't have much time to write because of school. But today, I can write! ^^ I'm happy about it, too! Maybe I will upload more chapters today, who knows xD_

_Anyways, let's begin with this chapter…_

**Chapter 1. Mistake**

_Kcalb Pov._

I woke up in my coffin, my eyes wide in fear. I wasn't dead, my head wasn't stuck in this suit and the creature wasn't here. Was it all only a bad dream, a nightmare?

But, it felt so real. The pain, the fear, the horror… how could all this only be a nightmare? I don't, really don't know. It confused me.

I opened my coffin and let the light flow my eyes. It blends me, but in this moment it doesn't bother me. After this nightmare I was happy about it, about to see the sun again.

Slowly but steady I began to see again. I was really in my coffin, in my room and everything was normal. Nowhere was to see this strange creature or this terrible darkness.

I looked out of the window. It must be already lunch. Etihw and Wodahs must be already awake.

The sun shine strong and no clouds were going to ruin this strong shine. I could hear the birds singing her nice songs. It was a beautiful day.

Now when I was going to think about it…Should I tell Etihw about my dream? I wasn't sure; she could be teasing me about it. But one the other side… I should tell her.

This couldn't only a dream. Maybe it is a bad omen or another devil trying to attack my metal state. It was possible…I stand up, take my coat and leave the room.

The castle was quiet today. Only the song of the birds reaches my ears. Ok, it wasn't strange to a time like this. Many demons and angels are eating lunch or going outside and enjoy the nice weather.

Without thinking too much I was straight going to our room.**(A.N Has the room a name? I don't know…)** slowly I opened the door and look around in this nearly empty room.

Etihw was sitting on the flowing table, a piece of cake in her hand. She was wearing her usual cloths, a long grey white dress. White crystals where flowing around her, protecting her.

As her grey eyes notice me, she smiled and say;" 'Morning', Kcalb "

I took the seat of the other site of the table and murmured;" Hey Eti, where is Wodahs?"

"He is with Grora in Gray Village. It happen a little accident and they try to fix it", she answered and take a bite of the piece of cake," you must be hungry. Here, take a bite!"

She shoves the cake to me." It is a chocolate cake, very sweet. Wodahs had made it. You can have all; I don't have such a hunger."

I starred at the cake before me. I toke a piece and shoved it in my mouth. Etihw was right; it was very sweet and delicious. It helped my nerves.

Without thinking I take another piece and eat it. Etihw smiled and toke another bite of her piece. So overtook the silence the room. But it wasn't a bad silence.

"Eti, I must tell you something…", I suddenly began to say. Etihw looked in my eyes. She notice my suddenly discomfort, but her smile didn't disappear.

"What is? Is something happened?", she asked.

I looked on the table. "I had a nightmare…But it didn't felt like a nightmare. It felt so…"

"Arrw, you had a nightmare? Poor Kcalb…should I hug you? Come here!"

"N-no! It wasn't like any other nightmare! The pain, the fear…it felt too real! ", I mean. My cheeks had taken a red tone. Etihw only grinned more.

"Nightmares often feel really real. What happen then in you dream?"

I looked in her eyes." I was in a world without light and a strange voice talked to me. It says thinks like; 'Dear Endoskeleton, where are you?' . And then suddenly a creature, a robot, a monster take my arm. It had a high feminism voice and looked just like a chicken. It took me deeper in the forest, to a silver fox suit. And then it…presses my head in the suit. It had hurt so much, I could swear hear my horns and bones breaking. And then everything went black", I explained.

Etihw smile vanish and she looked soft at me. It was like she was trying to comfort me.

"That sounds terrible. But still, this was only a nightmare, a really bad nightmare. Such creatures, or robots, don't exist. Don't worry…"

I bite my bottom lip. She believes it is only a nightmare. But it can't be only a nightmare, no! She must be wrong!

"No! This can't be a nightmare, this must be real! This…"

Or I am wrong? What is when it's really only a nightmare? I don't know. It really confuses me!

Etihw licked her lips. She must thinking about it too. Suddenly, she says;" Maybe you only stressed. You should rest or ignore it at first. Don't worry, I will help you"

I'd say nothing.

_Time Skip-?_

What was this? This forest, this darkness…no, it can't be…

I looked around. It was the same forest, the same darkness of my nightmare. How…?

The last I can remember was my room. I had played with Etihw the whole day and then I was going to sleep and now I am here again?!

A moan interrupted my thoughts. Not again this creature! Will it catch me again?

But nothing came. No cold hand grasped his arm tightly.

I looked to the ground next to me. I flinched. No…it can't be. How…?

I looked in disbelieve on Etihw petite form. She was lying next to me, her eyes closed. Her white dress was full of dirt and dust.

"E-Eti?!", I said.

Etihw opened her eyes and starred in my. "Kcalb? Wha…?"

"_Hello? Hello!"_

A strange voice interrupted our conversation. It sounds very deep and very demon…

"_Welcome to Freddy's World, you two! I am Mike, or Phone Guy, and explain a little about your next adventures. First of all, this is a 'nightmare', but a special one. In this world, you must survive five nights. The nights ends 6 a.m. Then you fall unconscious. Great, right? And one thing; don't let the big guys catch you! Then when they have you…yeah. It isn't a very nice thing. And one last thing; when you die in this nightmare, you can't never go home!_

**A.N**

Yeah, I finished that chapter! ^^

Wow, this was exhausting^^' 2 hours again…

But it is longer than the Prologue xD Maybe I will upload chapter 2 today night, but who knows. I don't promise anything xD

Anyways, I hope Kcalb and Etihw wasn't too OCC.

And I hope you guys like the story so far.

Red Snowflower


	3. Chapter2 Let the run begin

**A.N**

It is Sunday and begins school again._.

And another thing; It could be that I Alpha discontinue, because my laptop delete all the chapters I write (The new Chapter for Nightmare dream was gone too)

But anyways, let's begin with Chapter 2 of _Nightmare World_

_Disclaimer;_ I don't own Gray Garden or FNaF.

_And I must say;_

_I won't write this Fanfic on Spanish, because I can't write, read or speak it. I'm from Germany and it's even a surprise when I can speak English without problems. So I'm sorry, but I won't write Nightmare Dream on Spanish._

**2. Night 1; Let the run begin**

_Kcalb Pov_

What did he say? When we die in this nightmare, we will never see the reality again? No…that can't be…

I looked at Etihw. She was surprised too. Her storm grey eyes were wide open and starred directly at the dark heaven.

"_The First Night isn't too dangerous. Only one of the big guys is awaken, so don't worry. But night to night they become more aggressive. Yeah…"_

I don't know what to think. Sweat dropped from my face and my eyes were wide open as Etihws. I don't understand it.

"What happens then when the creatures catch you?"

It was Etihws Voice. Did she really think the voice can hear her?

"_Oh…yeah. They will probably don't see you as an angel, but instead as an endoskeleton. "_

Wait… in my other nightmare, the creature says every time 'Dear Endoskeleton'. I looked into the dark forest. 'Only one of the big guys is awaken', huh?

"_And they don't like it when Endoskeletons run around without a suit, especially Freddy. That means when they catch you, they will try to forcefully stuck you in one of those suits. And then, you die."_

I didn't really hear to the voice anymore. Was it just me or did I see there two pairs of green shinning eyes? I'm only minutes here and my mind is already going to betrayal me?

Etihw instead listening to every single word of this "Phone Guy", her face twisted in surprise and … fear? Slowly she stood up and trying to clean her dress from the dirt.

"_More questions? No? Then, I will hear you two tomorrow night! …"_

And that was it, the voice disappeared.

"What…does that mean? Kcalb?" asked Eti. For this situation, she sounds very calm. Her grey storm eyes looked directly in mine, hoped for an answer.

"My nightmare… It was the same in my nightmare, Eti. The forest… Don't go near the forest!" I screamed. And in that moment…

"Dear Endoskeleton, where are you?"

I freeze. This high feminine voice…

A yellow chicken was standing meters away from me and Etihw, a pink cupcake in its left hand. Her Eyes were dark as the night, her mouth formed to a creepy smile.

"Ohh Dear Endoskeleton, you came back! But where is your suit again? Did you lose it? Don't worry, we have enough!" she moaned, her gaze focused on me.

Etihw were standing next to me, her crystals floating around her. She didn't say a word, afraid to wake the interest of this creature. But it chances nothing.

The chicken began to notice Etihw; her dark pupils check every little detail of her.

"Has you bring a friend with you, dear Endoskeleton? What a surprise, I have brought a friend to! T-toy B-b-bonnie, show y-your f-f-face!"

A blue rabbit shot out the forest. His shiny green eyes looked interested on Etihw and me.

"Toy Chicaaa, thisss Endoskeletonsss don'ttt wearrr suitsss" he moaned to the yellow chicken.

So they names are Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie? What strange names… But we have don't time to think about such thinks like names, we must run!

I tried to move my body, but he won't obey me. Why? Why in such a moment?

"D-don't w-worry, F-f-freddy w-wont n-notice it. W-w-we w-will g-give t-them a n-new s-shiny s-suit! T-toy B-b-bonnie, h-help m-me!"

Toy Bonnie moaned friendly.

" I woulddd allwaysss helppp you, Toyyy Chicaaa. Buttt I wanttt too playyy taggg! Pleaseee!"

Toy Chica smiled at him. And within a second I began to feel my body again.

"O-okay…"

Without thinking I took Etihw Hand and began to run in the opposite direction how fast I could.

"T-t-then l-l-let t-the r-run b-b-begin!"


	4. Chapter 3 Careless

**A.N**

HelliHello Guys ^^

I have some thinks to say;

1. Most of the Pov will be from Kcalb. Maybe sometimes from Etihw or actually from the Animatronics, but we will see.

2. I will soon delete _Alpha _from my account. But don't worry; a Fanfic is one the way. But I will say nothing about it…now.

That was all from my side. Have fun with the new chapter of _Nightmare Dream_

_Disclaimer; _I don't own FNaF or Gray Garden, Mogeko (Gray Garden) and Scott (FNaF) does.

**3. Night 1; Careless **

_Kcalb Pov_

I don't know how long I ran, where I ran. The only thing that I know for sure was the fact that _they _will be near.

I could hear their metallic voice, see their shiny eyes, smell their rotten aroma. I don't know, maybe I was only paranoid. I could swear to hear them footsteps of every direction.

So I ran and ran with Etihw. My hand holds tightly hers. When we both didn't in this terrible situation I would take it as a romantic act. But in this moment, I don't care about romantic. I only thing I want am to survive.

Etihw is trying to hold on me, her breathing was difficult.

"Come, Eti, let's take a breath here!", I say and stop on a big tree. It was not the safest place here, but I can't go one step more.

I and Etihw sit on the tree, trying to catch our breath.

"What should we do?" asked Etihw and breaking the silence. I looked to her.

"I…I don't know. According to this 'Phone Guy' we must survive five nights and then we wake up as nothing happens." I mean.

Etihw looked up to me, then to the ground again. With one hand, she wipes the sweat from her face. Then she began to tell;

"But can we really trust him? He lied once to us, why he shouldn't do it a second time?"

I narrowed my raven black eyes. Lied? I don't notice a lie in his explanation.

"A lie?" I suddenly asked. Etihw nodded

"Yes. He says that only one of the robots is awaken, but suddenly two are trying to kill us. See?"

My surprised eyes were looking in Etihws scared ones. I don't have really listened to this person, but Etihw would never lie to me! So he lied to us…

"But what should we do then? Trying to awake from this nightmare or what?"

My voice was a little harsher than it should be. Etihw closed her eyes, probably trying to shut the fear out. Panic would us bring nothing.

"Even if he lies to us, other thinks are really important to us. We have no choice, we must hear to him to survive these five nights. I really hope it is only five…" Etihw answered.

She was right, we have no other choice. I should calm down and trying not going to be paranoid. Everything will be fine, we will make it…I hope.

I looked around. Nowhere a hint of these two "Animatronics". I was surprised that they didn't found us, but I should actually happy about it.

Suddenly I notice that Etihw was tremble next to me. It must be really cold for her. I had at least my black coat, meanwhile she only wear her long dress. Heck, she didn't even have her cape!

Blushing, I pulled her cold body against my warmth. Then I took my coat and put it around her shoulders. My right arm sneaks around her waist, pushing her tightly against me, and she had put her head on my right shoulder.

It was comfortable. Her waist felt so soft in my arm and her black hair tickled my red cheeks. For a moment I forgot this world, this creatures, this danger…

Etihw had put this teasingly smile on her face, but her eyes were tightly closed. The black of this coat looked really pretty to her white/grey dress.

I don't know how long I stared at her peaceful face, but it was too long…

"Dear Endoskeleton, we have you!"

I high pitch feminine voice interrupt my staring. It was the voice of Toy Chica.

Damnit, they have found us! I released my arm from Etihw soft waist, my mind was spinning from the fast thinking. Etihw must also hear the voice, and then her eyes quickly opened.

The entire piece between us disappeared within a second and the fear took over again.

I searched for the yellow chicken only to see it directly before me; her blank eyes stared in my own.

"Here you two are, my dear Endoskeletons! Toy Bonnie, I have won the round!" she screamed.

I could hear the metallic footsteps of the blue rabbit, stopped directly behind me. His green eyes stared at Etihw.

"Yeahhh, Toyyy Chicaaa, weee wonnn!" it moaned.

They had us; we were trapped between these two metallic monsters.

The fear overtook me and so Etihw. What should we do? We can't kill these creatures with our power, that's for sure. But we must flee, or we will become one of these creatures!

Toy Chica moved a little, now looking to Toy Bonnie. And her next sentence only increased my fear.

"You c-can take the w-w-white Endoskeleton, T-toy B-b-bonnie. I-I take my l-little r-r-rule breaker…"

I could feel how Etihw disappeared from my side and looked in fear to her.

Toy Bonnie had taken her head with his big hand and took her from the ground. His shiny eyes investigate her face.

His creatures have much strength, but they can't really control this power. I had notice it as Toy Chica grip my arm. She could easily break my arm there, without it even notices it.

And the same was by Toy Bonnie. He pressed his fingers with much force in her skull. It scratches her flesh, blood flow over his fake blue fur and turned it red. He could easily crush Etihws skull.

Etihw had closed her eyes in pain. Her lips were pressed together, trying to fight the screams. Little tears flowing over her cheeks, mixed with her own blood. She would die through his grip.

"NO!" I screamed and was about to attack the rabbit as a strong hand grip my left shoulder and pull me.

Toy Chica had taken my shoulder and took me in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry, Dear Endoskeleton, y-you will see h-her again. B-but at first y-your s-s-suits!" she moaned.

I struggle against her, trying to break free.

"NO! LET ME GO, YOU STUPID CHICKEN!"

Suddenly, Toy Chica griped my throat. Her strong hands pressed it together tightly.

"S-stay s-still, or F-f-freddy will f-find y-y-you!"

Her fingers closed my lung, take me the air. My mouth was wide open as I tried to take a breath. Luckily, her grip weakened and I began to cough. The air in my lung felt so nice.

I looked back were Etihw and Toy Bonnie stand. Nothing was to see, they was gone.

Tears began to flow over my face. I was only one moment careless and what is the prize? That Etihw dies a slowly and painful death? No…I don't want that…

I looked up in the sky. Surprisingly, it wasn't so dark anymore. The sun was going to stand up and then the first night is over.

But I don't care, because we apparently won't make it. Why should I care? Etihw is gone and she will never come back into my arms. Never again…

Suddenly the light was stronger than before. I could hear Toy Chica painful moaning.

" 6 a.m. H-h-hide f-f-f-for the s-s-sun…"

I could feel how she let go of my shoulder, let me here and disappearing deeper into the forest.

I closed my eyes. I could run away, but I don't want to. My legs don't want to move, and so my arms.

So I was lying on the ground, waiting that the unconsciousness overtook me. And so she does…

**A.N**

Yeah, that was it for this chapter.

I know, a Cliffhanger . _But_ I must it end here to build up the drama.

I also don't know when I going to post the next chapter. So…yeah^^') Hihihi…._Geduld ist alles_; d

And I'm not really accustomed to write romantic scenes. I trying to make them detailed. So I hope this little scene wasn't too bad. Nothing special.

**Question;**

I can't decide;

Should I write later on a lemon or more juicy scenes? I don't really know and I won't write such a scene _but_ when you guys want me to write a scene, then I do it.

Otherwise it won't go deeper than kissing( Yeah, it will give kiss scenes)

_Red Snowflower_


End file.
